This invention pertains to fitted sheets for beds and in particular to drawstring sheets where a drawstring is used instead of elastic to tighten and secure the sheet over and around the mattress. In the previous design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,007 the fabrication was problematic as the hem is curved and it is difficult to form a curved hem.
Another problem is that The corners were avoided and left open between the tabs that lie beneath the mattress and the string exited one tab and then entered the adjacent tab at the four corners. The disadvantages were that the open corner has extra edges to finish. Also the extra exposed string at the corners caused extra effort to apply the sheet to the mattress. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,077)